Gifts for Friends
by luffyluffy
Summary: Otacon is lonely and frustrated at lack of physical contact with Snake, and it all at once reminded of how beautiful his companion once was.


_tap tap tap_

Sunny tapped away at her desktop computer. Behind her, sat Otacon, also typing away, though at a much slower rate than the excited child. Behind both of them sat Solid Snake, shirtless, twisted up into a pretzel shape on the floor and quietly meditating. He mumbled to himself in another language. Over the _Nomad_'s speakers a piece of classical music played, Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major, specifically the End of Evangelion mix, Hal's personal pic for tonight. This continued and continued until suddenly Sunny yawned, and it snapped Snake out of his healing trance. He noiselessly stood and walked over, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. She jumped and looked at Snake, who gave her a small, tired smile.

"It's time for youngsters to get to bed, Sunny."

Hal turned in his chair, looking over at the mix-matched pair. She opened her mouth to protest, gesturing at the computer silently, only to be shot down before she could even begin. Snake scooped her up and Hal couldn't help but notice the powerful ripples that send waves rolling across his back. He flushed and looked away.

"Hey, say goodnight to your Uncle Hal."

Hal turned again and came face to face with Snake and Sunny, the latter held in the former's arms in a stately princess carry. Hal chuckled and pushed up his glasses, and tried not to remember the last time Snake had held him like that.

"G-goodnight Uncle Hal!" Sunny stammered softly, and then looked up at Snake dutifully. Snake rewarded her with another gruff smile, before turning his back to Hal and starting up the stairs. For a moment that was the only noise, Snake taking each stair slowly, and Sunny's quiet whispering: "Snake you smell like c-cigarettes."

Cigarettes. The princess carry. Snake's elegant yet masculine form. The two of them were scarcely out of sight when Hal began pawing at himself, releasing a pent up breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It had been so long, so very long. Since the last time they'd kissed. Since the last time they'd held each other. Since the last time they'd made love. Ever since the day Snake woke up with those gray hairs, they hadn't touched, and it frustrated Hal to no end.

It had been his idea at first. After the accelerated aging truly took hold, Hal told himself '_this can wait; the pleasures of the flesh can wait until after Snake is better.'_

But it never did. Snake remained sick, getting older by the second.

Hal thought back to the last time Snake had held him like that, uncharacteristically happy for his usual grumpy self. One arm under knee; the other against his back. The circumstances around the event were long forgotten, but not other things like feeling like a prince, the overwhelming scent of cigarettes, and Solid Snake's masculine get elegant form towering over him as he spread his legs.

The memory of that night came on strong and Hal quickly opened his pants and yanking them down to his knees, only to be greeted by an erection in full force. He brushed his fingers against it, and just like the memory of that night, the pleasure came in a rush. Intoxicated by pleasure Hal closed his eyes, in the hopes he might pretend his own tiny, clammy hand someone else's.

"Snaaaake…" he moaned softly.

Imagine his surprise when a rough pair of hands pulled his own back and then pressed over his exposed length, cocooning it in warmth. Hal's eyes flew open, his voice disappearing and managing nothing but a loud squeak. Snake smiled at him from over his shoulder, looking down at the cock he rubbed gently in his hands.

"Kept you waiting huh?" Snake whispered in Hal's ear before giving it a small nibble, causing Hal to whimper.

"S-Snake no, what about Sunny, won't we wake her up?"

Snake chuckled in his ear.

"Out like a light, I tucked her in and everything. Told her a story about a stray kitten that comes to live with two old war dogs."

Snake laughed at his tiny joke, before pressing a kiss on one of the veins in Hal's neck.

"Let me handle this."

Hal relaxed and slumped in his chair and into Snake's hands. His hands, those large, warm, all-encompassing hands, rough and calloused from years of warfare. Hal cracked open an eye, staring at them as they worked him over, the skin soaked with male lubricant. It gave Snake good traction, and his hands slipped over Hal's problem like a magician pulling tricks.

"Snake!" Hal said loudly, bucking his hips into his companion's hands. Snake smiled and pushed his hand over the scientist's mouth, silencing him from making any further noise.

"Don't get too cocky now." he chided playfully, and Hal closed his eyes again.

It was just like the last time they'd embraced, kissed and knew each other intimately. He felt Snake kissing his cheek, the scratch of the mustache against his skin until his senses went white hot, and Hal cried out Snake's name against his hand.

Snake slowly pulled back, leaving Hal to slump over onto the desk, his eyes drooping with orgasmic aftershocks. For a minute, no other sound occupied the room except for Otacon's labored breathing and running water. Snake walked back over, drying his hands with a wash rag which was then tossed across the room to the couch.

"Come on Otacon, its bed time for you too."

Hal couldn't protest. He merely groaned softly as Snake hefted him up, one arm under knee and the other supporting his back. It was a flawless princess carry.


End file.
